1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sprinkler systems and particularly to underground automatic sprinkler assemblies.
Thus it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiment described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is therefore not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned herein in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,041 to Hane there discloses a liquid sprinkling device employing connection sockets and fluid delivery pipes of varying diameters. The sub-pipe 3 has a plurality of spurting holes formed therein. The main pipe 2 has an outer diameter of 18 millimeters and an inner diameter of 15 millimeters, and the sub-pipe 3 has an outer diameter of 11 millimeters and an inner diameter of 8 millimeters, both of these pipes are 2 meters in length. Contrary to the Hane patent of the instant invention defines a fluid input assembly connected above ground to a distribution assembly characterized by upwardly extending vertically spaced apart pipes connected to a horizontal pipe. The horizontal pipe has formed therein openings for the attachment of downwardly extending pipes to be connected to the associated in - ground sprinkler pipes that are tapered along their length such that the fluid pressure therein is substantially constant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,290 issued to Baldwin discloses a lawn treating system having multiple components located in a sprinkler feed line. The mechanism shown in the drawings is shown above ground level and includes a variety of valves used to control the spraying of fertilizers and other chemicals utilized in a sprinkler system. Coupling unions 10, 12 interrupt the sprinkler feed line 14 for installation of the body 50 of the mixing gauge tank 52. Contrary to the Baldwin patent the instant invention teaches the connectors for the water supply are located above ground for easy access when the distribution assembly is desired to be moved to an alternate location. The connectors for the downwardly extending pipes from the horizontal pipe to the underground ground pipes maintaining fluid pressure are also located above ground such that the sprinkler terminal may moved to an alternate section of the area to be treated. The sprinkler of the instant invention may be operated both manually and electrically.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,309 to Greenhalgh there is disclosed a sprinkling fence constructed from one or more units having at least one rail connected to at least one upright post. An anchor peg, which has a post receiving socket provided with a spike-shaped, ground engaging element, secures the post in an upright position. Contrary to the patent to Greenhalgh the sprinkler assembly of the instant invention discloses underground pipes attached to the upstanding distribution assembly which is detachably secured to the sprinkler system.